


На расстоянии вытянутой руки

by The_Passenger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passenger/pseuds/The_Passenger
Summary: Джон влюблен, Шерлок морозится, оба обижаются.





	На расстоянии вытянутой руки

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят до Райхенбаха, даже скорее в вакууме

\- Джон, ручку.

В своем сером халате поверх костюма и с крепко сцепленными в замок руками над недопитой чашкой кофе Шерлок похож на памятник истинному англичанину. Вот только взлохмаченные волосы и слишком цепкий взгляд, направленный внутрь себя, изрядно портят этот образ.

Ручка лежит на столе, справа от его локтя, и ему ничего не стоит выйти из оцепенения и взять необходимый предмет. Джон только что вошел, и сейчас он поднимается по лестнице, и у него есть достаточно причин, чтобы начать возмущаться, но он только со вздохом ускоряет шаг, чтобы выполнить просьбу, или скорее приказ своего друга.

Потому что тогда можно внимательно оглядеть Шерлока, увидеть легкую утреннюю щетину, жилку, пульсирующую на виске, длинные черные ресницы. Можно ненавязчиво коснуться его, чтобы убедиться - да, его руки довольно сухие, но кожа ладоней очень нежная. И можно было бы сейчас перехватить эту ладонь и коснуться ее губами, но Шерлок вздрагивает и резким движением отдергивает руку, чтобы в ту же секунду кинуться к листу бумаги - рассчитывать какие-то одному ему понятные схемы и алгоритмы.

Джон нервно сглатывает, моментально отстраняется, стараясь не выдать своего волнения, и считает про себя до десяти. Его пульс, наверное, сейчас в два раза выше нормы, и ногу привычно прошибает тупая боль: психосоматика - штука сложная и непредсказуемая. Он пытается отвести взгляд от сосредоточенного лица друга, но не может не заметить, как пружинят мелкие черные кудряшки, как бледнеют сжатые в полоску губы, и какая удивительно белая шея видна в вырезе халата.

Шерлок как-то сказал ему, что он смотрит, но не видит. Сейчас Джон мог бы с легкостью с ним поспорить, если бы захотел.

Наконец, его друг расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула и слегка улыбается одними уголками губ - признак, что все паззлы в его мозаике сошлись правильно.

\- Банкир виновен, - коротко произносит он.

\- А?.. - Джон рассеянно моргает и пытается понять, о чем вообще идет речь. - Ты хочешь сказать, мистер Нильсон, из дела об официантке? Так ты же вчера сам говорил, что ее убил случайный посетитель.

Шерлок подскакивает с места как ужаленный и начинает ходить из угла в угол, объясняя работу своего гениального мозга, наслаждаясь этой гениальностью.

\- Убийца был всего лишь орудием, марионеткой в руках у этого человека. Он не стал заниматься лично своей любовницей, разумный ход для человека его положения... Да, да, она знала слишком много, и она грозилась рассказать об этом, если он не выполнит ее требований, банальный шантаж, да, но поразительно, на что способны отчаявшиеся женщины...

Шерлок ждет вопроса, того самого сакраментального вопроса, который позволял ему сполна насладиться своим триумфом, возносил его эго до небес.  
Джон готов с радостью предоставить ему эту возможность.

\- Но как ты это понял? Не было ни писем, ни свидетелей, ни общих вещей...

Шерлок неожиданно оказывается нос к носу с Джоном, в глазах - лихорадочный блеск, рот приоткрыт, губы слегка покраснели.  
Джон чувствует, что его накрывает одна большая волна, и он сжимает кулаки, чтобы не схватить и не поцеловать его прямо сейчас. Ну нельзя же так близко, с таким лицом, как тут вообще можно говорит о банкирах и трупах, когда Шерлок рядом и настолько живой. Он тяжело вздыхает, собирая по крупицам остатки силы воли, и готовится слушать своего друга, но. Видно, лицо Ватсона слишком ярко отобразило всю бурю чувств, бушующую в нем, потому что Шерлок отшатывается от него, как от прокаженного и, не говоря ни слова, разворачивается и идет на кухню.

\- Черт. Черт-черт-черт-черт, - Джону хочется побиться обо что-то твердое, желательно головой.

В соседней комнате громко гремит посуда и слышен шум льющейся воды.  
Он прикрывает глаза и снова начинает считать до десяти.  
Его руки слегка дрожат.

***

Не было никаких внезапных озарений, просто в какой-то момент извечное "я не гей" Джон начал говорить столько окружающим, сколько самому себе, с каждым разом все больше и больше сдаваясь под натиском этого гипертрофированного чувства заботы, ответственности, и, что уж тут скрывать, желания. Будь Шерлок женщиной, Джон, не задумываясь, назвал это любовью, потому что в этом человеке его влекло все: и его зацикленность на работе, и потрясающая по своей масштабности самовлюбленность, и полная беспомощность в вопросах быта, и даже то, что он все свои дела, кроме расследований, с легкостью перекладывал на своего друга. А еще: низкий вибрирующий голос, складочка между бровями, мягкие вьющиеся волосы, пронзительный взгляд, сильная спина, маленькая, крепкая задница... Перечислять можно было бы бесконечно, да и зачем это делать, если можно просто смотреть, хотя бы исподтишка, периферийным зрением, но наблюдать, как он движется, как меняются на лице эмоции, как играют тени.

Если бы этого было достаточно - просто смотреть.

Удивительно то, что Шерлоку, при всей его наблюдательности, понадобился почти месяц, чтобы заметить изменения в поведении Джона. И непонятно то, что он не проигнорировал это обстоятельство, и даже не посмеялся над чувствами Джона, как он сделал это с Молли или даже с той же Ирэн. Нет, будто действительно чего-то опасаясь, он воздвиг стену между ними, и стена эта была крепче камня, так что ни проехать теперь, ни пройти.  
Джон маялся, наблюдая за нелепыми попытками Шерлока обойтись своими силами, без него, но страшно боялся заговорить об этом... обо всем. Хрупкое равновесие этой отчужденности грозило рассыпаться, как карточный домик, от любого нечаянного слова, и Джон не хотел быть тем, кто его произнесет.

А Шерлок ходил из угла в угол, потом срывался в участок, затем возвращался и перекусывал наскоро сделанными бутербродами, садился за стол, начинал искать ручку, лежавшую перед носом, и на все вопросы о помощи отвечал "Я сам, не надо".

И железная выдержка Джона медленно, но верно начала слабеть.

***

\- Шерлок, - рука Джона упирается в столешницу, внутренней стороной касаясь плеча детектива. - Тебе не кажется, что нам надо поговорить? 

Он очень старается говорить холодно и отстраненно, но голос выдает волнение, и тон скорее агрессивный, чем равнодушный. Он старается смотреть Шерлоку прямо в глаза, когда тот встает и поворачивается к нему, и приходится слегка задрать голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Это ему удается (как-никак, из Афганистана слабаки не возвращаются), но Шерлок сам отводит взгляд, сглатывает, кадык нервно дергается под тонкой кожей, и Джон забывает все заготовленные фразы.

Пауза затягивается, сердце стучит как бешеное, Шерлок не смотрит на Джона, Джон не смотрит на Шерлока, между ними каких-то десять сантиметров воздуха и пять сантиметров одежды. Наконец, Джон вскидывает голову и открывает рот, чтобы начать уже говорить, но не решается.  
Потому что он никогда не видел смущенного Шерлока. Неловко отводящего взгляд.

Как по мановению палочки, они одновременно отстраняются друг от друга, расходятся в разные стороны. Не в силах произнести ни слова, Джон уходит к себе.

И не видит, как Шерлок бессильно падает в кресло и закрывает лицо руками.  
Кончики его ушей горят.

***

\- Шерлок, почему мой ноутбук опять у тебя?

\- Потому что мой далеко.

Далеко - это на кухонном столе. Шерлок сидит, развалившись, в своем кресле и демонстративно не смотрит на Джона, стоящего прямо перед ним с двумя большими пакетами, внутри которых их будущий обед.

\- Джон, дай телефон, - Шерлок ни на секунду не отрывает взгляда от монитора, игнорируя возмущенный вздох над его головой.

\- Скажи, я похож на домработницу?

Холмс бросает, не поднимая взгляда:

\- На гея тоже не похож.

И это вызов.  
Джон чувствует, как броня самообладания трещит по швам и волна злости накрывает его с головой. Тема их непонятных теперь взаимоотношений казалась закрытой наглухо, и вот теперь Шерлок вскрыл печать молчания таким грубым образом. Воспаленное чувство справедливости требует отплатить ему той же монетой.

И Джон платит. С излишком.

Он наклоняется к Шерлоку, упираясь ладонями в спинку кресла, и, когда тот, наконец, поднимает на него глаза, хватает его за рубашку, так, что ткань трещит под пальцами, притягивает к себе и яростно целует. Это не долгожданная ласка, по которой Джон изголодался, нет. Это - месть. За молчание. За отчуждение. За чертову невзаимность.

Шерлок от неожиданности подается вперед, не осознавая своих действий, по инерции открывается навстречу, и всего на каких-то пять секунд его рот мягко приоткрывается почти в ответном поцелуе. Пять секунд, прежде чем Джон оказывается на полу после сильного толчка. Пять секунд - как маленькая сладкая вечность, и сердце Шерлока бьется неожиданно даже громче, чем его собственное. И губы Шерлока - такие же теплые, как у других людей, только в тысячу раз лучше, потому что это Шерлок.

Пять секунд - как "я люблю тебя".

Дальнейшее превращается в бессмысленные оборванные кадры. Вот - лицо Шерлока над ним, искаженное, но не злостью, нет, страхом и удивлением, и ярко пылают высокие скулы. Вот - Шерлок что-то говорит, почти кричит, но Джон видит, как движутся губы, не разбирая слов, потому что в ушах звонит даже не колокол - тысяча колоколов. Вот, Шерлок встряхивает его за плечи, и тут же отстраняется, как будто обжегшись. Вот - он хватает пальто и пулей выскакивает на улицу. 

Звук громко хлопнувшей двери - первое, что слышит Джон за все это время.

***

Когда Шерлок возвращается, он холоден и собран, ворот пальто высоко поднят, руки - глубоко в карманах.

\- Нам стоит следовать правилу вытянутой руки, - говорит он Джону вместо приветствия. - Все эти не понятные мне сантименты изрядно мешают работать, поэтому нам стоит обозначить некоторые границы, которые мы не будем пересекать ни при каких условиях.

Джон молчит и не смотрит на Шерлока. Тот продолжает:

\- Никогда не мог понять логику человеческих взаимоотношений. Факт не может измениться, как и улика, а все эти эмоции сбивают с толку, потому что меняются чаще, чем погода в Лондоне. Еще пару месяцев назад ты убеждал меня, что не заинтересован. Теперь же...

Джон молчит. Джону хочется смеяться. Потому что Шерлок в растерянности, он смущен, он не знает, как себя вести. Нет, держится он все также равнодушно-отстраненно, но взгляд - он его выдает. Шерлок всегда глядел твердо, прямо перед собой, внимание сосредоточено на одной точке и никак иначе. Сейчас же его глаза бесцельно осматривают комнату, изучают пол, улицу за окном - все, что угодно, только не своего друга. 

\- Ты же девственник, да? - спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок прерывается на середине своего задумчивого монолога, посередине комнаты (он по привычке начал нарезать по ней круги) и встречается, наконец, глазами с Джоном. И столько беспомощности в этих глазах, что Ватсон не выдерживает и начинает нервно хихикать, срываясь на истерический смех, и не останавливается, пока оплеуха Шерлока не приводит его в чувства.

Он садится в кресло, проводит рукой по лбу, горбится, становясь еще меньше. Затылок жжет от пронзительного взгляда серых глаз, но Джон не поднимает голову. Проходит вечность, прежде чем он спокойно произносит, уставившись на свои ботинки:

\- Я тебя люблю.

Шерлок вздрагивает всем телом и неосознанно, необдуманно наклоняется к Джону, но следующая реплика заставляет его замереть.

\- Мне стоит переехать.

\- Нет, - резко произносит Шерлок, выпрямившись во весь рост. - Сейчас ты встанешь и пойдешь к себе, а завтра мы поговорим еще раз.

\- Шерлок...

\- Джон Ватсон, не пытайся казаться умнее, чем ты есть, и слушайся тех, чей интеллект во много раз превосходит твой, - голос детектива в мгновение ока становится властным, резким, уверенным, будто они сейчас ведут очередное расследование. - Но перед этим приготовь мне кофе, я буду думать.

Джон обреченно вздыхает и отправляется выполнять поручение.

***

Первое, что слышит Джон, когда просыпается, это мерные шаги Шерлока этажом ниже. Должно быть, даже еще не завтракал, приходит в голову ему, и он уже собирается спуститься на кухню, но, вспомнив обо всех событиях вчерашнего вечера, только по-детски натягивает на голову одеяло, будто это может спасти его от неизбежного трудного разговора. Но солнце светит не по-лондонски ярко, просвечивая одеяло насквозь, и от этого его паршивое настроение становится лучше. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Джон нашел в себе силы встать с кровати, одеться и спуститься вниз.

Шерлок, погруженный в свои мысли, сначала не замечает его, и они едва не сталкиваются лбами в дверях. Отстранившись, детектив долго и внимательно разглядывает Джона.

\- Доброе утро, - произносит Джон только для того, чтобы прервать эту неловкую тишину.

\- Джон, - задумчиво произносит его друг. - Я проанализировал сложившуюся ситуацию и пришел к единственно возможному решению. 

И он тянется своими красивыми руками к рубашке Джона, и даже успевает расстегнуть несколько пуговиц, прежде чем ошарашенный доктор успевает перехватить его руки.

\- Шерлок, что ты делаешь? 

\- Избавляюсь от всего лишнего, - голос Шерлока тверд и категоричен, будто он решает задачу. - Или ты предпочитаешь заниматься этим в одежде? Лично я - нет.

И стягивает с себя футболку.

Джон в смятении. Он, не отрываясь, смотрит на безволосую грудь Шерлока, на крепкие руки и предплечья, и изо всех сил старается не опускать взгляд ниже, чтобы совсем не потерять голову.

\- Постой, Шерлок, притормози, - Джон перехватывает его руки, уже схватившиеся за пояс домашних фланелевых брюк, стараясь игнорировать тепло чужой кожи. - Ты же не собираешься всерьез...

\- Собираюсь, - Взгляд Шерлока насмешлив, но на бледной коже уже виден легкий румянец. - Исторически так сложилось, что романтические чувства чаще всего ведут к сексу. Следовательно, если мы им займемся, мы пройдем кульминационный этап и сможем вернуться к нормальным взаимоотношениям.

Говоря это, он медленно, но верно подталкивает Джона к дивану, и когда тот опускается на сидение, склоняется над ним.  
Джон мягко отстраняет его, не прерывая зрительного контакта.

\- Нет, слушай, так никуда не годится.

В самоуверенной улыбке Шерлока оказывается гораздо больше неуверенности, чем можно было ожидать.

\- То есть? Ты не хочешь? 

 

\- Мне кажется, ты кое-что недопонимаешь... - Джон медлит, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова о том, что такие методы ни к чему не приведут, но Шерлок его перебивает:

\- Да, я совершенно не понимаю. Ты говоришь, что любишь меня, но ты меня не хочешь. Так выходит? - он сердито тянет Джона к себе за ворот расстегнутой рубашки.

Его лицо совсем рядом, и Джон чувствует себя абсолютно беззащитным перед этой близостью.  
Но: так нельзя, так неправильно, - стучит у него в голове. Из последних сил стараясь держать себя в руках, он пытается достучаться до своего друга:

\- Шерлок...

\- Заткнись, Джон, - грубо прерывают его. - Знаешь, когда речь заходит о любви, логично предположить, что человек думает о том, кого любит, в определенном контексте. И если ты не испытываешь ко мне сексуального влечения, тогда я не могу понять, что означало твое странное поведение.

Шерлок зол. Зол даже больше на себя за свою глупость, но Джон не замечает этого, потому что сам начинает раздражаться.

\- Все сказал? - говорит он резко.

\- Более-менее, - Шерлок от него не отстает.

\- Так вот, я не говорил, что не хочу тебя, - в голосе Джона слышна усталость. 

\- Тогда в чем проблема? - спрашивает Шерлок уже спокойнее.

\- Мне не нужно таких жертв.

Шерлок смотрит на него, как на умалишенного, пытаясь осмыслить эту фразу, и только спустя минуту снова спрашивает, и в голосе его звучит неподдельное удивление.

\- Что, прости?

Джон вздыхает:

\- Секс предполагает если не взаимные чувства, то хотя бы взаимное желание. По крайней мере, для меня так.

Услышав эти слова, Шерлок как-то весь напрягается и отводит взгляд. Между ними повисает липкая, холодная тишина. Потом он медленно отпускает Джона и садится рядом, прямой, спокойный и равнодушный.

\- Ты идиот, - устало говорит он.

Джон тихо отвечает:

\- Я знаю.

***

Весь оставшийся день Джон бесцельно шатается по улицам Лондона. Ближе к вечеру начинает моросить мелкий дождик, но Джон ему только рад - серость городских пейзажей и сырой воротник куртки, холодящий кожу, прекрасно сочетается с его паршивым настроением.

Возвращается он ближе к ночи, и, игнорируя пристальный взгляд Шерлока, тут же поднимается к себе. Он слегка дрожит от холода, но вместо того, чтобы согреться в горячей ванне, он раздевается и забирается под одеяло, моментально проваливается в сон.

Следующее утро встречает Джона болью в горле и жаром во всем теле, но сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы просто встать с кровати и найти аптечку. Он думает позвать Миссис Хадсон, чтобы попросить ее о помощи, но говорить так больно, что он отказывается от этой затеи. 

В конце концов, слабость оказывается сильнее его, и Джон снова засыпает, чтобы проснуться уже поздним вечером от возни под боком. Первое, что он видит, когда открывает глаза, - это полуобнаженный Шерлок, немигающим взглядом смотрящий на него.

\- Шерлок, что ты... - начинает Джон, но кашель не дает ему закончить фразу.

\- Доктор Ватсон, тебе должно быть известно, что тепло человеческого тела издавна помогало при лечении простуды, - деловито отвечает неожиданный сосед по кровати. Потом он укладывает голову на плечо Джону и уже мягче добавляет: – Мог бы сказать мне, что ты заболел.

\- Не было возможности, - шепчет Джон (конечно, из-за больного горла). - Так почему ты здесь?

Шерлок фыркает.

\- Я же вроде ответил, - весело говорит он, но под скептическим взглядом Джона продолжает. - Между прочим, из-за твоих выходок я категорически не могу сосредоточиться. Дело, которое с твоей помощью я бы раскрыл за пару часов, теперь требует целый день напряженных усилий. Печальный результат, не находишь?

\- Не думал, что я настолько полезен в твоей работе, - замечает Джон, стараясь не выдать своего удивления.

Шерлок всем телом прижимается к нему под жарким одеялом, и даже простуженное горло и общая болезненная слабость не разрушают неожиданно возникшего чувства уюта. Так что Джон сейчас совсем не хочет думать о том, насколько правильно происходящее и что из этого выйдет потом.  
Он осторожно приобнимает Шерлока и замечает, как на его щеках появляется легкий румянец.

\- Дело не в этом. Дело... в тебе, - слова даются Шерлоку с трудом. - Черт, не заставляй меня произносить это вслух!

И он, смутившись, прячет лицо в сгибе между плечом и шеей Джона; кончики ушей горят огнем.

Тишина, следующая за этим почти-признанием, оглушает. Джон открывает рот, силясь хоть что-то сказать, но не находит слов.

Наконец-то он тихо произносит:

\- Я бы поцеловал тебя сейчас, но, боюсь, ты заразишься.

Шерлок, наконец, показывается, и видеть его таким - смущенным, неуверенным и довольным одновременно - удивительно и прекрасно. 

\- Может, я не против заболеть, м?

Повторять дважды ему не приходится. Джон мягко берет его за подбородок и целует в приоткрытые губы. Шерлок слегка напрягается, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, и, видимо, они ему нравятся, потому что на следующий поцелуй он с энтузиазмом отвечает. А потом следует еще один. И еще. Проходит маленькая вечность, прежде чем они находят в себе силы прерваться.

\- Подобный способ выражения чувств, оказывается, гораздо более приятен, чем я думал, - задумчиво говорит Шерлок, снова укладываясь на плечо Джона.

\- И даже здесь ты анализируешь, - тихо смеется тот. 

Какое-то время они молчат, наслаждаясь долгожданной гармонией, а затем Шерлок снова нарушает тишину.

\- Кстати сказать, у меня действительно нет практического сексуального опыта, - он трет переносицу, пытаясь скрыть смущение. - Я имею в виду, о таких вещах следует сообщать заранее, так? Нет, с теорией я знаком хорошо, но в реальности сталкивался только с изнасилованиями...

Джон прикрывает Шерлоку рот горячей ладонью и сквозь смех произносит:

\- Давай без подробностей, - он снова закашливается. - В любом случае, это подождет.

\- А жаль, - бубнит Шерлок себе под нос.

Джон только усмехается ему в макушку.

\- Ты не возражаешь, если я посплю?

\- Не возражаю, тебе полезно.

Джон уютно устраивается в объятиях Шерлока, и медленно погружается в сон. Уже засыпая, он слышит:

\- Все-таки мы справились с этим расстоянием между нами.

Но, наверное, это ему приснилось.


End file.
